


Something I have to do

by DaturaMoon



Series: The Mandalorian [8]
Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Angst, F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: an angsty Drabble for Din and Reader who have an established relationship.
Relationships: Din Djarin/You, din djarin / grogu, the mandalorian / You
Series: The Mandalorian [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919077
Kudos: 1





	Something I have to do

You almost go back on your decision, you almost change your mind. Almost. 

Din’s brown eyes are moist and full of emotion as he stares at you. His expression makes your heart sink. 

You know you need to be away from him. Not because of anything he did, but because those warm chocolate eyes are quickly melting away your armor. 

With a heavy heart, you grab his hand, taking it into your own. “I have to do this. They killed my family. I have to avenge them.” 

“Let me go with you.” 

You blink while shaking your head, “No. I won’t put you and Grogu at risk. I can do this alone. I have to.” 

Din blinks, a single tear falling down his cheek. His voice is shaky, vulnerable when he speaks. “Please don’t do this.” 

You bring his hand to your lips, planting a kiss there. “Don’t be afraid.” 

“W-what,” he stutters, “what if something happens to you? I won’t be there to-” 

You lean into him, gently pressing your lips to his and cupping the side of his face. Your foreheads touch, you look into his eyes. 

You start to speak then pause, feeling overwhelmed as tears cover your eyes. “I have to do this and I promise, I’ll make it back to you.” 

You hoped to the stars what you said was true. You hoped with every cell in your body that you would make it back, that after doing this, after getting your revenge, you would be in his arms again. 

If anyone knew about code, honor, a mission - it was Din. Though he understood, he had no intention of letting you go alone. He would find a way somehow to keep Grogu safe and keep an eye on you at the same time. 

“My Kar’ta” he brushes your nose with his, “be safe.” 

You speak softly, “I promise., I will.”


End file.
